


Glimmer

by GothRockFairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Season/Series 12, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Upon hearing that another nephilim has come to be, Dean and Castiel brace themselves for the worst as Castiel births their half angel, half human child.





	1. Don't ever change

Darkness crept over the bunker once again, the sun had set, and the wind was blowing hard. There was never anything normal when it came to the Winchesters. Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went. It was why Dean was so afraid to finally admit his feelings to the angel he had known for 8 years, he couldn’t’ bare it if he lost the love of his life. Of course, coming out to Sam was no surprise as Sam already knew. Mary, was the one who needed her space and time to accept Dean and Cas, but eventually realized her son’s happiness was the most important thing to her. 

Dean and Castiel quietly wedded away from all the monsters and demons that had haunted them for years. Life was somewhat actually decent in the men of letters bunker until Dean had found Cas crying in the bathroom they shared. “Another Nephilim has come to be” was all that he needed to say for Dean to understand. There was no denying it, and no turning back. Castiel was pregnant. Instead of reacting in the most Dean shouting and throwing things matter he just held his husband in silence for a good 30 minutes so they could both digest what had happened. Mary and Sam reacted the same worrying for Cas and the child, after what they learned from Lily Sunder, but this was far worse since this child was actually going to be half human and half angel. 

They amped up the security quite a bit. It was Dean who decided to not let the fears on everyone’s mind ruin the so called blessed time for Cas. Dean was the one waking up at god knows when to go get Cas some ice cream, and oreos. Dean was the one secretly bringing him home “maternity” clothes to help Cas be more comfortable as their child grew within him. The little family even held a small baby shower for the expecting parents with nothing too frilly as Dean had wanted. They decided against a nursery because they wanted to know their baby was safe with them, so they just bought a crib. 

As with all things, time flew by with Castiel expected to deliver soon. Dean sat outside leaning against baby gazing up at the stars where he knew God his “father in law” had to be. “Look Chuck, please just please guarantee their safety. I don’t even see what we have even done wrong! These stupid rules!” Dean shouted, then looked back down at the ground sighing deeply.  
“Dean.”

Dean looked up to see Castiel, his face serious with two hands over his belly as if to protect their baby. Castiel’s blue eyes were glossy with what almost seemed like tears forming in the once hopeful eyes that Dean fell in love with. “You pray with such anger these days” Cas came closer to Dean. “My father is somewhere up there. I have faith” He placed a hand along Deans stubbled cheek, where a small sob escaped him.

“How’s the baby?” Dean sniffled trying to redirect the conversation. 

Castiel smiled rubbing over the spot where he thought the baby to be “Asleep I think is the word I’m looking for. But I know it will be soon my grace is drained, and I tire much easily. Come back inside with me please?” Cas extended his hand to Dean’s. Dean gently grabbed onto Cas hand before kissing it softly.  
“Remember when I told you to not ever change? I meant that all those years ago.” Dean chuckled wrapping one arm around Castiel as they headed inside.  
\--  
Once inside Dean felt more at ease. He looked around the den at all the people he had in his life. His mother, who was getting to see her first grandchild, it was always a secret dream of Dean’s perhaps it really was going to come true. Sammy sat across the room on the computer, his brother and best friend, the tall Uncle who would teach their kid all kinds of things, and spoil him or her rotten. Dean smiled as the mental images of a little child running through the halls of the bunker jumping playfully onto good ole Uncle Sammy. Then there was Cas, sound asleep in the recliner with his hands draped around their baby. Dean went over to him and just held his hand tight. 

“Dean?” Mary asked seeing her son suddenly so somber once more. 

“Mom you gotta promise if something goes wrong here, like something happens to me, you take damn good care of him.” Dean’s eyes were filling with tears again, as Mary went over to hug her son. 

“I promise Dean.” She gently kissed his hair “You want some pie honey?” She smiled remembering she had a pie out in the fridge.

Dean carefully scooped his angel into his arms “Nah, that’s okay Mom we ought to be heading to bed now night.” Dean mumbled walking to his and Cas room. Sam stood up and walked over to his Mother. They both watched as Dean carried more than just the burden of a heavy heart, but also the heaviest weights of all; Cas life, and their unborn child’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a review!


	2. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things so oh so horribly wrong.

Castiel and Dean were sound asleep in their bedroom. Sam and Mary also decided to retire for the night. In that one moment of peace it can be truly amazing how fast something can go horribly wrong. The sounds of many angry angels were breaking through the silence waking Cas up.

“DEAN!”

Dean sprung awake grabbing all the weapons he could find, he had spent months preparing for the moment they would come and try something like this. “Mom! Sam! They’re here!” Dean screamed nearly hoarse. Mary came into their room. “Mom I need you to take Cas far, far away to this location.” He handed her a piece of paper. “GO!”

Mary gently tried pulling Cas away from Dean but to no avail, “NO! Dean wait I can help please!” Castiel begged grabbing onto Dean’s shirt. Their eyes met, an intense green meeting a lingering blue. Dean sealed the gap between them with a fierce kiss, before Dean gently shoved Cas back away with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, watching Mary and Cas escape into the cold Kansas night. “Sammy grab any weapon you can find and prepare for the worst.” The younger Winchester nodded as they knew their time fighting against the world could be over.  
\--  
Castiel sobbed violently as Mary helped him into the car speeding away. Cas looked back as they drove away from the bunker, his heart torn into two pieces. They promised to never ever leave each other again, but here they were once again separated. The rain began to hit the car windshield hard. Mary would continue to look in her rearview mirror to make sure Cas was somewhat okay, even though she knew deep down he was not at all. Their child sensed the disturbance and began to kick harshly. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will be okay” He barely managed to get out, trying his best to comfort their baby, when he could barely comfort himself. 

It was around three a.m. when they arrived at the location. Bobby’s cabin. Secluded and well hidden. The rain had stopped as the earth had been freshly hit with cool water dampening the ground. Mary went to the back opening the door “Come on hon, we gotta get you inside.” Her voice was soft and she extended her hand. Castiel huffed and turned away. “Castiel. I know Dean will find his way back to you but for now please just come with me, for my sake.” She brushed a hand through his still messy bed head. Castiel sighed and reluctantly took her hand following her inside. They were not alone however. 

“Feathers, you don’t look well.” Crowley stated the obvious smiling his usual grin.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel growled, his voice returning to his usual gruff. 

“Nice to see you too. Enough of the civil. Dean asked for us to come here, make it a bit safe for you and the child causing all this havoc.” He smiled. 

“Us?” Mary asked, her hand on her gun still unsure about the guest standing before her. 

Rowena walked out from the other room. “Those wee angels won’t get though my magic. Besides I have a rather soft spot for all of you, and little ones especially. I do hope that you brought some of your birth and or medical materials with you lass.” She cocked her head at Mary. 

Mary took her hand off the gun “Why do you say it like that Rowena?”

Rowena sighed deeply looking over to Castiel who was standing in a puddle of water that had come from him. “Oh…oh no.” He nearly fainted into Crowley’s arms. “No, it can’t be time not now! Not without dean!” 

“Fergus carry him into the spare room!” Rowena clapped her hands together. “Don’t stand there with your mouth open I said now!” Crowley didn’t argue with his mother and carried the laboring angel into the spare room, while Mary whipped out her phone hoping that maybe Dean would answer. 

“This Dean leave your name and nightmares after the beep.” Beep.

“Dean! Dean, honey its mom! We have a bit of a situation here at the cabin, Castiel is in labor right now! If you’re still alive please just hurry here!” Click.


	3. And Unto Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world full of messes, one thing can make it brighter

Bodies. Tons of bodies. Bodies of the fallen heavenly soldiers that were no match for Dean and Sam Winchester. Each brother began to place the bodies on the large pyre to be burned. Dean threw his lighter to ignite the flames. Dean remained stone faced as he watched the fire.

“Are you okay dude?” Sam asked placing a hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

 

Dean just glanced at the ground, “No. Not really, but I will be give me a few hours, maybe a day. Just not right now.” He lifted his eyes back up to the wood pyre burning into the very early morning. Dean suddenly felt a buzz in his pocket. He took it out. “Mom left me a voicemail I’m gonna put it on speaker.” Sam leaned in a bit closely as Dean pressed the speaker button. 

 

“Dean! Dean, honey its mom! We have a bit of a situation here at the cabin, Castiel is in labor right now! If you’re still alive please just hurry here!” 

 

Dean dropped his cell phone running into the bunker, the emotions of the fight had worn off suddenly as he grabbed a few things from his bedroom, and jumped so quickly into the impala he almost left Sam behind. 

\--  
At the cabin things were a bit on edge. Crowley decided after carrying Cas to the spare room he would go keep a lookout in the other room. Castiel was on his knees swaying side to side trying to stay calm and focus. He never felt more afraid then in this moment. Mary and Rowena were doing their best to give him comfort and support, but his responses always ended asking where Dean was. Mary decided to make Cas a warm bath to help relax him with the contractions. She knew labor was painful since she went through it twice, but the first child is always the scariest. 

 

“Alright honey there we go nice and easy, just relax.” She helped Castiel get into the bathtub. She brushed his damp hair out of his face. “I left Dean a voicemail, if he is alive he should be on his way right now.”

 

“If?” Castiel huffed out, as he closed his eyes once again, “If he is alive. “

 

Mary gave a soft smile, “If I know my Dean, he is alive. I know he wouldn’t miss this for the world Castiel. You’ve given him so much hope, I can just see it in the way he looks at you. And I’m sorry if at first I didn’t understand.” 

 

Castiel smiled back, “Thank you Mary. I saved your son from hell, but he saved me from much more and….AUGH!” Castiel screamed out in pain reaching for Mary’s hand. “Father why did you make this so painful! Damn it!” 

“Hey! Hey! Don’t pant breathe!” Mary used her mom voice on him, but she knew it would get his attention. Castiel slowed himself down and blew out his mouth like he was trying to blow out a candle. “Great job hon, just do that.” Mary looked out the window, hoping, maybe even praying a little that Dean was coming. 

 

After spending some time in the bathtub, Cas retreated back to the bed to lay down, he actually fell asleep in the midst of labor, he was that exhausted already. Rowena placed her hand to his head. “Don’t worry, everything will be alright in the end. Not too much longer now” She whispered going into the other room where Crowley and Mary were. “Where is that bloody son of yours? I just checked on his progress due to my amazing powers, and he’s getting close to delivery!” 

 

“Look if your powers are as amazing as you said then why don’t you see if you can find out where he is!” She got very close to Rowena’s face. 

 

“Ugh this is way too much drama and I’m the king of hell.” Crowley mockingly covered his ears.

 

“Shut up Fergus!” Rowena yelled at her son. “Why don’t you patrol outside the cabin for a wee bit hm?!” 

 

Crowley raised his hands in surrender and went outside. Rowena closed her eyes chanting to see if she could find the Winchester boys. It was very blurry but she saw what she needed to see, “Well I’ll be damned! They did survive and they are coming here right now!”

 

“DEAN!!!!!”

 

The women looked up and both ran into Castiel’s room. Castiel was awake, in much more pain dripping in sweat, and perhaps tears as well. “Good news my boy, Dean is alive!”

 

Those three words seemed to snap Cas out of his pain for a moment, “Dean is alive?” More tears flooded his face but a smile was so very obviously present. “Dean is alive.” He kept whispering to himself. “Please, Father if you can hear me please let him be here for the birth of our child, please” He begged, his eyes up at the ceiling.   
\--

The impala’s engine roared through the night, Dean was pushing 80 miles per hour, luckily no cops would even attempt to pull him over on the small roads. Sam knew talking to his brother served no help at this point. Dean was in pre parental, “god I hope I see my kid born” mode. “Sammy when we get there I’m just gonna jump out of the car you stop the engine okay?!”

 

Sam whipped his head to face Dean, “Woah what?!” 

 

Dean saw Bobby’s cabin in sight, and just like he told Sam he jumped out of the car running. “Crowley? Where are they?!” Dean asked out of breath. 

 

Crowley rolled his eyes and pointed just as Cas screamed loudly. “Cas?!” Dean darted through the door, and then through the most important door of all. He saw his husband on the bed with a sheet covering his lower half with a witch tending to that part of him, his mother holding Cas hand. Castiel pried his eyes open and blue eyes once again met green.

“Dean! Oh Dean!”

 

Dean quickly swapped places with his mother taking the angels hand and pressing kisses all over Castiel’s damp face. “Yeah, babe, it’s me remember I told you I wouldn’t this for anything in the world.” Dean cupped his other hand to Cas cheek kissing him softly. “Now let’s have this kid shall we?” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Castiel nodded waiting for what to do next. 

 

“Alright, Castiel I need you to push now.” 

 

Castiel nodded and began to push screaming at the top of his lungs as he did so, he relaxed against the bed for a moment, “Good job babe do it just like that a few more times!”

 

“No! You do it a few more times Dean Winchester! Touch me again and I will smite you myself!” Cas yelled pulling his shirt closer to him. Dean rolled his eyes kissing Cas cheek knowing he really didn’t mean it. Castiel sat back up again and pushed, “SHIT! Augh!!! I can’t do it anymore no more please!” He whimpered into Deans chest. 

 

“Hey, hey, Cas look at me. You’re the toughest guy I know, I promise one more and we will have our baby okay?” Dean kissed his hand to encourage him. Castiel took a deep breath and held that breath for what seemed like an eternity until all the windows shattered, he relaxed on the bed, he felt relief. Silence, then a very loud cry. He smiled through the tears. 

 

“It’s a boy!” Rowena said quietly placing him on Castiel’s chest allowing Dean to cut the cord. 

 

Castiel looked down at the most precious gift he had ever seen in all his years. A tiny little baby with very tiny black wings wailing his little lungs out. “Shh, hello my little boy.” He cried kissing the baby’s head of dirty blonde hair. “It’s our son Dean.” He looked back at Dean who was busy wiping his own tears away. “Daniel. I want to call him Daniel.” Dean nodded, still unable to speak, when a new presence joined the room holding an it’s a boy balloon.

 

“Father?”  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!! i love comments!


	4. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I wanted to say thank you for everyone begging me to continue this story. This is the final chapter of Glimmer but this could have a sequel. I'm a full time Hairstylist which is why I haven't updated I've been slammed, so I'm glad i got back to finish this story. Leave a comment!

Castiel held his newborn son close in his arms rocking him, but his eyes on his Father. Dean approached Chuck in new Daddy mode, “What brings you here Chuck?” Dean asked.

 

Chuck smiled setting the flowers and balloon down, “To see my grandchild of course, but today is also a step towards defeating the next version of evil incarnate.”

 

Dean blinked a few times, “What are you talking about now?”

 

Chuck approached Castiel and smile down at the child who was happily eating from his Mother.   
“This little one is chosen. He is the one to take down Lucifer’s child, and restore peace to the world, for I have written it.” 

 

Castiel looked at his Father with worry, “My baby? Father are you sure, I don’t know about this.” Castiel then looked at Dean, who rushed to his side. “Dean, I don’t know about this, surely this can’t be true.”

 

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, “Babe don’t worry about that right now I’ll talk to him just focus on Danny.” Dean stood up and faced Chuck, “I understand that and all but, can we discuss this another time, we are all a bit exhausted to talk about destiny and such” Dean flashed a nervous smile. 

 

Chuck nodded, “I see, well I best be heading off. I will be back at a better time to talk more about the work and training that needs to be done.” Chuck winked and disappeared just like that. The room was quiet as Rowena and Mary looked to each other.

 

“I think we best leave the new parents alone right now.” Rowena gently pulled Mary away outside the room. 

 

Dean and Castiel were finally alone with their little one. “Dean, I want to be called mommy is that alright? I know I’m not a female but I am the one who gave birth to him.” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean chuckled lightly and kissed Cas temple, “I think mommy fits you in every way possible.” Dean traced the baby’s small soft cheek, “Can I hold my boy?”

 

Castiel smiled and handed their precious son over to Dean’s waiting arms. The baby whimpered just a little bit only for Dean to naturally comfort him, “Hey there buddy. I’m your Daddy.”   
Dean looked at Cas with tears in his eyes, “Cas I’m a Daddy”

 

Castiel leaned into Dean resting, “Yes you are love, and you will be an amazing Father. You are already. Dean I can’t shake off what my Father said, I don’t want my baby to fight, I don’t want him to have this burden…I love him so much already.” Castiel quietly cried.

 

Dean pulled Castiel closer to him, “Hey now shhh darling. Remember his parents started team free will, he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. And if your Dad has a tantrum then we will deal with it, just like always.” 

 

A sweet smile appeared on Castiel’s face, “I trust you on that my love. Dean I know I’ve watched over you so many times before, but for once this time can you watch over us?” Cas asked starting to fall asleep exhausted from everything.

 

Dean helped Cas get situated under the covers and propped his pillows, “I will Cas.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas chapped lips. Baby Daniel yawned and started to fall asleep. Dean kissed his forehead. “Daniel Robert Winchester, I promise you no harm will ever come to you and your Mom. “Dean smiled down at Danny and started to hum “Hey Jude”, this was home

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a review!!!


End file.
